My Master
by ChibiKyuubi312
Summary: A servant that's as silent as a mouse with a dark past and a quiet voice. A master who's rambunctious and devious. One normal day for both of them turns into a steamy moment in the study.


**I own nothing from this story. Just Ray.**

* * *

><p>I was knocking on the door of the study, "Sir...?" I asked in my naturally quiet voice.<p>

"Come in."

Cautiously, I opened the door. My master was spinning in his chair. "I have your afternoon tea, sir..."

"Set it on the desk." He stated in a bored tone.

I did that, "Is there anything else I can get you, sir...?"

He stood up and stumbled, "Not that I know of." He was so off balance that when he got to me, he almost fell. "Whoa!"

"Ah!" I caught him.

My master looked up, "Nice catch, Ray~!"

I simply nodded. "Are you okay, sir...?"

"I'm fine." He said, standing up straight. I smoothed out his vest and then his coat. Tightening and readjusting his bow, my fingers lingered on the ebony-colored bow. I was about 5 inches taller than my master and he looked up at me. "Why are you still holding my bow, Ray?"

My hands flew back to my sides. "I'm sorry, sir..."

He put his hands on my shoulders, "It's alright~! I have no problems with it. Besides," My master grabbed one of my hands, "you have nicer hands than Claude does."

I managed not to blush at that statement. "Thank you, sir..."

He began to rub the palm of my hand. "So soft. Like silk even."

I wanted to pull my hand away. However, I didn't. "May I ask why you are touching my hand, sir...?"

"I told you; you have better hands than Claude." He stated. "They're so soft." My master brought my hand up to his face and began to rub his cheek with it. "Just. Like. Silk."

I did nothing to stop him. Why? It was mainly because he was my master, and I know that he can be vicious at times, also because I didn't want to. "Sir..."

"I'm quite fond of silk; did you know that, Ray?"

"I-I did not, sir..." I said with a minor stutter.

My master smiled, "That stutter...it's cute."

I wanted to yell at him that I hate it when people use the word cute to describe something like a stutter, but it sort of made me a little happy. I showed no emotion. "I'm a little confused, sir..."

"About what?"

"Why are you telling me these things, sir...?"

He stopped rubbing my hand against his cheek, "Why?" I nodded. "Hm...Good question."

"You mean you don't know, sir...?" I asked.

My master shook his head, "Nope~!"

The door opened, "Your Highness..."

"Oh...hello, Claude." My master said.

I felt the cold stare of Claude on me and I stepped away from my master. "My apologies, Mister Claude. I'll be going now..."

"That would be best." He said in his monotone voice.

I turned and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind me, I let out a soft sigh. I heard footsteps walking towards me. It was Hannah. "Did something happen, Ray?"

I shook my head and walked past her.

-Alois's POV-

I woke up to the curtains of my bedroom opening. I sat up and stretched my arms up. "Good morning, Your Highness."

"Good morning, Claude." I yawned.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and Claude immediately began to dress me. After he finished, I began to walk to my study. I saw Ray standing by a window, just staring outside. He reached up and rubbed one of his eyes. Claude walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. I saw him shake his head and deny something.

That's when I walked into my study.

-Ray's POV-

Claude had walked up to me and told me to go to bed. I shook my head and told him that I was fine. He insisted, but I simply said that I wasn't tired. "A growing boy needs sleep, Ray."

"Honestly, Mister Claude, I'm not tired..."

"Shall I make you sleep the way your parents did?" I froze and my eyes widened. "Yes, I know about your past. The way they treated you. How they left you."

"Please, Mister Claude, don't make me remember any of it..." I said. "I was brought here to start over and leave my past behind..."

"If you don't so as I say, I will make you re-live your past." He whispered. "Now, are you going to go to bed?"

I was silent at first, "Yes, Mister Claude..."

Leaving him behind me, I walked downstairs. I entered my room and fell onto my bed. One of my arms slipped under my pillow, the other rested on top, and I curled up into a ball. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

-Alois's POV-

I finished my work and stood up. I stretched and looked around. 'Hm...Nothing to do...'

Sighing, I walked out of the study and down the hall. 'No sign of Ray...'

One of the triplets spotted me and motioned for me to follow him. He led me downstairs, and down a dimly lit hall. I stayed close to him. He motioned for me to be quiet and quietly opened a door. I saw Ray curled up on the bed.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about..." I mumbled to myself.

Ray shifted uncomfortably and clutched his pillow. "His past..." The triplet said.

"Huh?"

"Though he may seem to not have any problems, Ray has many." A voice behind me explained. I turned around. It was Hannah. "Ray was only 16 when we found him on the streets. He was weak. He had no home. His parents abused him and then left him on the streets to die. He was nearing death when we found him and brought him here."

I continued to stare at Ray. He rolled over onto his back and I could see a pained expression. Ray was on the verge of tears when he rolled over again so that his back was facing us. Then, he sat up and brought both hands up to his face. "We should go."

"Come on, Your Highness."

I made my way back up to my study to waste some time. I sat in my chair and began to spin around some more.

-Ray's POV-

I woke up in a start and felt as though I was about to cry. I brought my hands up to my face to wipe away any tears that may have actually fallen. 'I thought all of those dreams stopped...'

Standing up, I rubbed my eyes. 'Well, I've gotten at least a few hours of sleep...'

I walked out of my room and noticed that the door was open. I closed my door before I went to sleep. Shaking the thought away, I went to the kitchen and saw Timber, the chef. He saw me and then handed me the tea tray. "He's upstairs..."

I grabbed it and walked upstairs. I knocked on the door of the study. "Come in~!" Opening the door, I peeked in. "Ah, Ray."

"Good afternoon, sir..." I felt his stare on me as I walked forward. I set the tea tray on the desk and my master immediately stood up. "S-sir...?"

He walked around his desk and put his arms around my neck. I was surprised. He said nothing, but he did bury his face in my chest. My arms stayed by my sides. "Sir...why are you holding me...?"

"I want to." He said. My master moved his hands onto my chest and grabbed my vest. "I know about your past now..."

My eyes widened, and I felt tears forming, "I'd rather not talk about that time, sir..."

He looked up at me. I saw sorrow in his light blue eyes. "Ray...If you want to cry, you can."

My master buried his face back in my chest. I was silent at first, "I've long since forgotten how to cry voluntarily, sir..."

Again, he looked up. I felt the tears deep down, but they were staying down. I didn't look at him. "Look at me." I looked down. My master stretched up and let his lips brush mine. I jerked away from him. "Ah...I'm sorry, Ray."

"I'm not used to this kind of contact, sir..." I said. "I should be the one to say sorry, sir..."

He stepped towards me, "It's not your fault." He cupped my face. "It'll never be your fault."

I put my hands on his, "Please don't lie to me, sir. It'll always be my fault..."

My master pushed me on one of the chairs and sat on my lap. I felt a deep blush appear on my cheeks. "I told you, Ray. It's not your fault."

I was about to say something, but he cut me off. My eyes widened and my blush deepened. He put his hands on my cheeks. My master pulled away and smiled, "How was that?"

I could come up with no words. "Ray...don't tell me that..."

Avoiding eye contact, I could feel my cheeks getting even warmer. "I've never hand any type of gentle contact, sir..."

He turned my head so that he could look me in the eye. I remembered what he did to Hannah when she looked him in the eye and chose to avert my eyes. The door opened, "Your Highness?"

"Get out." My master said in a deathly serious voice.

The door closed again. "Is everything alright, sir...?"

"Now I have you all to myself, Ray." He said.

I suddenly became really nervous and scared. My master bent down and lightly kissed my neck. I let out a malleable yet strident sigh. He smirked and looked at me. "Something wrong, Ray?"

I looked away, "I'm not used to this, sir..."

"Used to what?" He asked. His voice told me that he knew what I meant. I put one arm around his back and stood up. He wrapped his legs around my waist and put his arms around my neck. "Lock the door..."

I did that, and sat him down on his desk. "I...I don't think I can do this, sir..."

He started to swing his legs. "Why do you say that?"

"It would be...odd, sir..."

"Odd? How so?"

"You're my savior, sir..." I said. "You're the reason I'm not still out on the streets, half dead, sir..."

"So, I'm your knight in shining armor?" He asked.

I nodded some. "I guess you can say that, sir..."

He grabbed one of my hands and put it on his chest. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes, sir..."

"Ever since you came here, it's been like that."

"But...I've only been here for a few months, sir..."

"And in those few months, you've gotten older. You've regained your lost strength. Also...you've gained something else in those few months."

I stared at him, "What have I gained, sir...?"

"Love."

"Huh...?"

He smiled, "You've gained love."

"From who, sir...?"

He grabbed my vest and pulled me down. "Me..."

I blushed, "You don't mean that, sir..."

"If I didn't mean it, why did I kiss you before?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I looked at him and lightly kissed him. My master put his arms around my neck and held me close. I broke away, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that, sir..."

He pouted a bit, "And you were doing so well." He hopped down from his desk, "Oh well, you can always try again later."

I smiled just a little, and then it disappeared. I bowed, "If you wish, sir..."

Then, I felt hands on my shoulders. They pulled me around and then pushed me to the ground. I was taken by surprise when my master sat on my hips. He began to unbutton my vest, untie the bow around my neck, and then unbutton my shirt. He ran his fingers across my torso. I let out a shaky breath.

I wanted to push him off of me, but I didn't. I couldn't figure out why my hands didn't want to push him away. He bent down and kissed the scar that was an inch or two below my collarbone. I flinched at the unexpected contact. "What happened...?"

"I was shot, sir..." I said, quieter than I normally speak.

"Why?"

"I can't remember, sir..."

That was true; most of my memories were gone. I became quiet again. "You know, Ray, there's something I really like about you."

"What might that be, sir...?"

He sat up again, "I can't place my finger on just one thing. It might be how polite you are. Or, it might be that quiet voice."

I propped myself up on my elbows, and smiled a bit. "You're the first one to ever say that to me, sir..."

My master blushed and pushed me back down. He reached down and fiddled with the button of my pants. I let out a loud breath. He smirked and unbuttoned my pants. I immediately grabbed his hands. "Hm...?" My breath was shaky, so I was a bit afraid to answer. "Oh. I see."

He removed his hands from me and began to untie his bow and unbutton his vest. He tossed the clothing to the side, along with his wine-colored coat. I blushed as he began to unbutton his shirt. His smirk widened as his shirt fell open. He grabbed my hands and put them on his chest, running them down his slender body and then back up. He stifled a moan, and that practically drove me over the edge.

I lifted myself up and pulled him in for an almost forceful kiss. My master gripped my light mouse-brown colored hair and I did the same to his light-blonde hair. I then practically forced my tongue into his mouth. He let out a muffled moan and I smirked. I slowly pulled away from him, "I...I love you, sir..." I whispered.

He flicked out his tongue and licked my ear, "At the moment...call me Alois." I said nothing to that. "I want to hear you say it."

"Alois..." I whispered in his ear.

I noticed that he shivered. I let my cheek rub against his. "You have such soft skin, Ray."

I smirked, "So you've told me..."

Letting one of my hands travel back down his torso, it stopped at the waistband of his shorts. I undid the button of them along with the zipper, and let my hand slip in them. My master moaned and put his head on my shoulder. I felt him getting harder by the second.

Suddenly, he cried out, "R-Ray!"  
>I lifted my hand from him and licked it clean in front of him. He was unmoving in my arms and on my lap. Then, he adjusted his head on my shoulder, practically snuggling into my neck. "I love you...Ray..."<p>

I smirked, "I love you too, Master Alois..."

* * *

><p><strong>I know Alois is out of character. It was the only way I could make it work. Dx Don't kill me!<strong>

**It took me about 2 days to write it. That's not including the 2 or 3 weeks I was grounded from my laptop. -nervous laugh- All I needed were 2 words and 4 symbols to finish it, and my dad wouldn't let me.**

**That's all for now~! I'm still taking requests~!**


End file.
